


I've never been good at this temptation

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Popsicles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: And he didn’t believe for a second it wasn’t on purpose, because out of all things inside their freezer, it couldn’t  be casual that he had taken out a popsicle.





	I've never been good at this temptation

Kota couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He hated Kei when he did stuff like that, he really hated him.

And he didn’t believe for a second it wasn’t on purpose, because out of all things inside their freezer, it couldn’t  be casual that he had taken out a popsicle.

And he was taking too long to eat it too. It had been almost twenty minutes since he started licking the ice, and he had eaten barely half of it.

Yabu felt like putting his head inside the fridge, but he didn’t want to give the younger this kind of satisfaction.

He kept pretending to watch the television, while Kei got closer to him, smiling and keeping the popsicle in his hands.

“Ko?”

“What?” the elder said, trying to keep his voice as normal as he could.

“Ko, are you nervous? It looks like there’s something wrong” Kei asked, innocently.

Yabu clicked his tongue.

It was so typical of his boyfriend trying to get his attention when he was trying so hard to control himself and avoid doing just that.

He shrugged, pretending everything was okay.

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m just watching.” he lied, pointing at the TV.

He heard Kei laughing, then making an ambiguous sound with his mouth on the popsicle.

“And what’s the movie about?” he tested him, and Kota couldn’t help but curse out of the corner of his mouth.

He turned to look at Kei, crossing his arms.

“Ok, you win. I don’t know what the movie is about, I wasn’t watching the TV, I was just trying to keep my attention away from you and that damn popsicle. Are you happy now?” he burst out.

Kei laughed and then nodded.

“Absolutely. I’m happy that you admitted it.” he said, then he moved even closer and started caressing his boyfriend’s thigh. “But...” he whispered. “I guess we could find a way to make you happy too, couldn’t we?”

Kota thought about it for a moment, and then he nodded.

He took his fiancée in his arms, taking the popsicle and abandoning it on the table.

He deserved payback, after all.

And he tried not to think about the fact that this was all Kei had wanted since the beginning.

 


End file.
